


金蔷薇

by coldgreen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgreen/pseuds/coldgreen
Summary: 在七代目火影成婚后的第八天，发生了两件大事。一是百年难得一见的雪暴席卷了整片大陆。二是，在这片笼罩天地的白茫茫中，宇智波佐助纵身跃下了南贺川。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	金蔷薇

01 开始

宇智波佐助最开始不是很能适应只有一只手的生活，他需要重新学习单手穿衣、做饭、结印等一系列琐碎的日常技能，好在他并没有对这些事感到厌烦，他像一个普通人那样老老实实适应着他的新生活。

他靠完成任务获得经济收入，同任何一个其他忍者没有区别。木叶的长老团曾想让他加入暗部，被鸣人拒绝了。在这一点上，他真心感谢鸣人。

他一个人独居，没什么朋友，也没有性伴侣，失眠是经常的。他曾想托鸣人帮他在医院精神科开点安眠的药物，但鸣人很忙，两人不常见面，他也不想突兀地现身在人流密集的公共场所，引起恐慌与骚乱是一回事，拿不拿得到药是另一回事，于是作罢。

他睡不着的时候会想很多事，晴夜就看月亮，没月亮看便数云。他会想念宇智波斑口中的“新世界”，想念他的哥哥。创造没有阴谋、战争与精神虐待的世界的理想与怀念过往受到的零星关爱都能给他带来短暂的幸福感。这些想象与记忆如同毒品一样让他上瘾，他总在夜深独处时反复咀嚼回味，虽是幻象，却能给他带来快乐与平和。

他常常这般想着想着就睡着了，一两个小时后又醒过来。往往这时候他便不再想之前的那些东西了，他的脑海里会不由自主浮现关于鸣人的一切。蓝天、高空、流水。鸣人说，你是我的朋友。鸣人说，有你的未来我不想相让。鸣人说、鸣人说、鸣人说……他想得脑子要爆炸了却完全无法停止，好像他的灵魂有自主意识，要把他的生命中所有有关漩涡鸣人的痕迹挖地三尺、连根拔起。

他根本想不通这是怎么一回事，他明明在终结谷就已坦然接受这一切，面对鸣人对他的执着他也得到了答案，他平静地跟鸣人回到了木叶，平静地接受了世俗审判的罪名，却又在夜深人静时全身的细胞都跟疯了一样叫嚣着不甘。

凭什么鸣人的回答是如此？凭什么世界是这个模样？他回答不了也解决不了这些问题——人的情感与凡世的命运是宇智波永远也无法触及的唯二命题。他对此感到深深的无力，与自我厌恶。这些自我放逐的情绪在黑夜中逐渐放大，化为实物，成为他的牢笼，不断羞辱他，直到给他带来生理性的痛苦。

等他的大脑终于停止疯狂的运转时，身体的酸痛与疲惫如排山倒海般涌来。单人公寓中窗帘的一角被微风抬起，一缕光线落在床脚。太阳升起，新的一天又开始了。

宇智波佐助仰面躺在单人床上，夜晚的精神折磨让他的额头都被汗水沾湿。他从床上爬起来，看窗外太阳东升。他喜欢看日出，尤其是在这种时刻。阳光给人希望，他渴求着阳光，就如同他渴求生存，渴求新世界，渴求有漩涡鸣人的未来。

佐助呆呆地在床上坐了一会儿，身上的汗早被窗口的风吹干了，黏在身上，冷不丁让他打了个哆嗦。他想起今天还有日向宁次的葬礼要参加，便在六点半的时候起床换衣服。说是葬礼其实并不准确，因早在战争还未结束时日向的族人便将宁次下葬了，现在是立一个衣冠碑，以凭吊故人、英雄。

他总共就那么几件衣服，并没有合适的黑白搭配，就随手拿了一件白色的内衬与深蓝的外套。悼念仪式举办得并不隆重，战后忍者村的重建是一项大工程，巨大的人力、物力、财力消耗在其中，直到一个月前才差不多结束。七代目主持了整项工作，奈良鹿丸从旁协助。

佐助站在最后一排，左右两边的人都不认识，他也不在乎。他看到鸣人在第一排，还有几个长老，以及日向宗家的人。第一个上前发言的是日向宁次的妹妹。说实在的，在此之前他压根没想起这个女孩的名字，他对于这个女性的印象还停留在久远之前的中忍考试，短发、柔弱是他对此的全部记忆。日向雏田说了什么他一点都没记住，众人开始哭泣时他仍静静直立在那。他于这场悼念来说原本就是外人，是格格不入的。只因鸣人希望他来，他便来了。

后来七代目也上前发言，这回佐助记住了。鸣人用“天才”、“善良”来称赞日向宁次，他跟宁次不熟，于是听了就想，哦，他是个好人。鸣人又说了两句，他却听不进去了，他的思维被之前的话语带到了好些年前他仍在木叶的时候，那真是过于遥远了，遥远得像上辈子的事。

那时在忍者学校进行期末考试，有人悄悄扔给他小纸团想抄答案。那人是谁？是鸣人吗？不，不是鸣人，鸣人抄谁的都不屑抄他的。对了，在考试之前，还发生了一件事。教室前排有人在打闹，鸣人在后排转过身来，对方突然身体前倾，橘色运动服的拉链碰到了他的下巴……

佐助眨了眨眼睛，他知道，那是一个吻——尽管它看上去不是那么美好。

他的脸上有了轻微的笑意，接着不经意地抬头想看看仪式进行到哪一步了，却发现全场的人都一同注视着自己。他不知自己走神间发生了何事，一时愣住，眼睛里有了疑惑。他寻向鸣人，却发现对方也在看着他。

“佐助，说点什么吧。”鸣人穿着御神袍，重复着之前的话，“宁次他……你们都是天才，曾经不也很惺惺相惜嘛。来，佐助，说点什么吧。”他循循善诱着。

鸣人的声音通过话筒散播在全场，电线接触不良的嗡鸣声尖锐地刺破宁静，有人捂起了耳朵。佐助知道那是鸣人的心愿与要求，尽管他是如此难以置信，他也确实在鸣人的眼中看到了期待。他现在完全知道鸣人让他发言是为了什么，让他来参加悼念仪式是为了什么——是为了让他发出声音，让他在木叶有落足之地，是为了让他向众人证明，他宇智波佐助，也是心向光明的。

光明……他的内心几乎无意识地重复着这个词，几近茫然。他的心在意识到鸣人的企图时紧紧缩了一下，然后下坠，掉入冰窟。身体深处的疼痛哪怕再细小也清晰地通过神经传达到了大脑，让他知晓了痛觉的存在。他被这点痛提醒了，在众人的目光下慢慢走到了人群中间的过道上，他张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。

鸣人的眼神在鼓励他，长老们在看着他，那个女孩…..日向宁次的妹妹，也在注视着他，用她那双白眼。

“我……”佐助抿了抿嘴，头顶巨大的蔓延的树枝落下阴影，他在阴影的这端，宁次的墓碑在那端。众人或愤恨、或复杂、或害怕的眼神在光天化日之下再度唤醒了他内心囚困他的牢笼。是了，他是邪恶的宇智波，是发起战争的罪犯，而他活生生站在这儿。他们木叶的英雄，日向的天才，却早早凋零，躺在潮湿腥臭的地下，永无天日。那一瞬间佐助猛然明白了，他的债，还不完。

“他……”佐助再次开了口，鸣人听见他的声音有些哑。“他是个好人，”佐助说，他看到了鸣人的眼中蕴含了欣喜。“我们都应该学着成为一个好人……”他看着他的眼缓慢将话说完。风将树叶吹得摇晃，盖过了他的声音，但他知道他们都听到了。不然鸣人不会如此惊喜，长老不会如此震惊与得意，群众不会如此迷茫。

“学着成为一个木叶的好人。”宇智波佐助这样说。

那日悼念仪式过后，佐助的失眠症更重了，且伴随剧烈的头痛。以往对新世界的憧憬和对哥哥的怀念所产生的催眠作用还能让他勉强睡上一两个小时，现在是完全不管用。他开始恐惧黑夜，一个忍者，怕黑，说出去怕是惹三岁小孩笑话。

他想办法绕开鸣人搞到了一点安眠的药物，还有一小支麻醉剂。在不出任务、不得不睁着眼度过的夜晚，这些对于他就是最大的安慰。或许酒精也能带来差不多的效果，但他讨厌喝酒，讨厌喝醉后酒气熏天的臭味。

在他很小很小的时候，他的父亲有时因为应酬喝醉了酒便会被他的母亲责怪，他半夜被家里的动静吵醒，悄悄拉开了一条门缝看，便看见母亲搀着他的父亲跌跌撞撞向房间走，后者嘴里还嚷着让人听不懂的胡话。他的哥哥会洗好一条热毛巾送到房间去，然后换好装束，穿上短马甲，戴上面具，路过他的房间时还会戳一下他的额头，替他关上房间门，嘱咐他好好睡觉，接着在玄关处穿鞋，向静悄悄的房子说一声“我出任务去了”，便打开门走了。“咔哒”一声，宇智波的宅院里又复归宁静。佐助那时回头望，窗外月挂梢头，星辰密布。

而现在这些幼时零散的回忆都成了揭他伤疤的刀，他感觉自己又回到了向宇智波鼬复仇时的状态，痛恨自己软弱、无能，他陷在背叛宇智波，无法原谅自我的沼泽中，他睁着眼睛望着天，伸出双手胡乱猛抓，但却是徒劳，连一根稻草都碰不到。以前哥哥是他的目标，但宇智波鼬已死，所以他复仇的对象，又成了他自己。

他被宇智波末裔除名，成了一个无姓的人。

佐助吞服下几粒药片，具体数量是多少他不记得了，可能是三颗或四颗，但不超过五颗。药效在十分钟后发挥作用，他的意识开始变得昏沉，思绪像被吹散的蒲公英，漫天飞。他的目光缓缓向前落在木桌上一套崭新的衣服上，衣领处印着他的红白团扇族徽，是鸣人赠予他的——不，是雏田转交鸣人赠予他的。原话是：“这是雏田专门让人赶制的新衣哦！她说佐助君穿上一定很好看。穿上它来参加我的婚礼吧佐助，一定要来哦，你会来的，对吧？”

日向宁次的妹妹给他做了新衣，还挺有心……对了，婚礼。佐助想到这处清醒了一些，他强撑着眼睛，希望不要下一秒就睡过去。鸣人几天前给他送过请柬，邀请他参加漩涡鸣人与日向雏田的婚礼。天下人都称他们般配，佐助接过请柬时有些慌神，随后只感到麻木，不知说什么好。他沉默一会儿后，最终再一次地平静接受了世人的价值取向，随大流说了句恭喜。

可他现在的状态不妙啊，去参加婚礼不会被鸣人看出来吗。佐助再度闭上了眼睛，他感觉自己如同大海中逝去的小舟，余生也跟着沉浮。但他随之否定了这种可能性，他认为鸣人应该是没有看出来。因为如果看出来了，他现在应该在他身边。

在彻底陷入昏睡的前一秒，他十分自然地想到了死亡。如果他就此死去，会有人为此难过吗？“鸣人一定会哭吧，这个吊车尾。”他第一个想到的又是鸣人。

……又是鸣人！他几乎无语到有些咬牙切齿了。这个男人在他的生命中阴魂不散，在他身后追了他三年，现在要去结婚了，算得上功德圆满，人生巅峰。他在心里叹了口气，意识模糊地掰着指头算：小樱应该会伤心，卡卡西也会吧，然后如果鸣人伤心了，日向雏田也会跟着伤心……

他算着算着算不下去了，太卑鄙，他这样告诉自己。不过还好，这个剂量他不会死去的，只是会陷入深度睡眠，也许还会做梦。

并且最重要的是，他本人并不会对宇智波佐助的死亡感到哀伤。

最终他还是没有去鸣人的婚礼。他在婚礼前一日仓皇讨要了件任务，夜里便出发了。他站在木叶外围的树木上回望，雕刻着巨大头像的岩石山顶挂满了装饰的彩带与灯笼。即使是深夜，还有许多人在为婚礼的准备工作忙碌。他知道，所有人都知道，他们需要一个久违的好消息来振奋战后人民疲惫的心。他们需要有一个人，或一件事，真真切切明明白白地让他们相信：明天会更好。

这样的景象让佐助醒悟过来，他意识到自己绝不是漩涡鸣人“唯一”的朋友，鸣人也不是他一个人的太阳。鸣人的朋友很多，他只是之一。他们见的很少，鸣人现在有许多话会选择向奈良鹿丸或者犬冢牙倾诉，他猜多是些政务上的事。而他为任务奔波，就算鸣人想找他谈心，估计他也没有时间。

不知为何，在想到这一点后，他反而心安下来。如同用正当合理的理由将最后一个让他心虚的可能抹杀，以使自己的选择看上去正确无比，成为有且仅有的选项。

他在外游荡了三日，在第四天的清晨返回木叶。他风尘仆仆走在木叶的街道上，露水从墙缝中的杂草滚落到石板上，雾气打湿他肩头的衣服。他带着任务卷轴去复了命，路过火影楼时踌躇不前，停在楼前抬头望着火影办公室。楼下的守卫认出了他，问他是不是来找七代目的，他犹豫了一瞬后点了点头。

他的身上沾满灰尘与汗水，奔波的几天里他几乎没怎么合眼，但他对此是感恩的。拜此所赐，在过去的几日中鸣人的形象很少浮现在他脑中，因此其所带来的痛苦也可以忽略不计。但当他回来了，他忽然就想看看鸣人现在的模样，一个刚结完婚、步入人生新阶段的男人，和他之前所认识的鸣人，是否会有哪里不同呢？他在内心很坦诚地承认了，他不想错过每一个鸣人。

守卫看着他微笑，说现在太早了，七代目还没有来上班，或许还要半个小时。不过新婚嘛，再迟点也是有可能的。你看，你要不要等？佐助走到一旁的长椅上坐下，天彻底亮了，身旁的路灯熄灭了。他将长椅上一片枯叶捡走，说好的，我等。

他等了半个小时，鸣人没来。又等了二十分钟，奈良鹿丸打着哈欠来上班了。对方见了他有些惊讶，询问他为何在这。佐助说，他想见鸣人。他是真的想见，哪怕这记忆很快便会成为捅向他的刀刃，他也想见。这样纯粹的冲动他已经很久没有过了，如果，如果可以看到鸣人……

奈良鹿丸听了满脸疑惑，“可是他刚走了啊，风影向他发出了邀请，我刚在大门口送走他。不过不是什么大事，估计明天就能回来。你是有什么事吗，佐助？”

佐助听了一下愣住，他下意识看向木叶大门的方向，他后知后觉地想，原来是这么不巧。不过话又说回来，他和漩涡鸣人似乎也没什么恰到好处的机缘巧合，两人前些年全靠鸣人的一厢情愿式的执着，但等对方放了手，他就像断线的风筝，毫无归宿了。

佐助从长椅上站起身来，他拍拍衣服上的尘土，对鹿丸点头回了礼，“是吗，那就算了。”他摆摆手回身走了，“你替我向他问好。”

他走回公寓的路上释然了很多，一句“算了”原来就可以令他的侥幸与争取都化为云烟。他走到今天这个地步，竟然一个可以指摘、让他泄愤的人都没有，所有的选择都由他自己作出。毫无疑问，最大的罪魁祸首就是他自己。如果把这番话说给心理医生听，大概会被评价为钻牛角尖。他自己也深知，他已陷入矛盾与罪恶的泥沼，但他已经没有力气挣扎了。他失去了自救的能力，也无人拉他上岸——他看到了自己的结局。

接下来的几天，他都没有出门。连续的任务让他深感疲惫，只想好好睡一觉。他胡乱塞了几粒药片，时而清醒时而昏沉的状态甚至让他分不清白天黑夜。期间有人来敲他的门，听声音似乎是鸣人，他想回应但没有力气。并且他也不能确定那是真实的，还是只是精神折磨过后出现的幻觉，因为他下一秒就跌入沉重的黑暗，什么也记不得了。

家里本就不多的食物在昨天被他全部吃完，饿意将他唤醒。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发起来翻找衣服，发现所有的衣物都堆在洗漱间，乱七八糟地叠在一起，而他一件也没有洗。犹如宿醉般地头疼让他身体有些摇晃，他跌跌撞撞上下翻找，最后发现能穿的只有那件鸣人的妻子做给他的新衣。

他坐在床沿发呆，这么多天了，那件新衣依然原封不动地躺在木桌上，连外包装都没有拆。他想过要不要把它扔掉，但没有动手。他最终投降般去洗了把脸，剃了胡茬，将头发收拾地服帖，穿上那件衣服，想要出门吃点什么。

这件衣服有稍许不合身，腰身那大了半圈。袖口与衣领绣着暗红的纹饰，其余部分是纯白的——这是他族徽的配色。佐助随便找了根腰带扎了起来，他出门迎着风走，那腰带也飘荡在风中。

他走进一家小吃店，要了个饭团但没吃多少，嘴里发苦让他吃不下东西，所以他又多喝了一杯水。他在街上漫无目的地走着，不知道自己要去哪，也不知道哪里能容得下他。有人认出他，会回过头频频打量、议论他，他装作没看见，只是继续走。

他走出木叶大门的时候，大门旁的守卫看了他一眼，刚要开口询问，佐助便说：“我不是出任务，就随便走走、看看。”守卫看他形容收拾得体，也没有带行李，略一思索便放行了。

他也不知到底走了多久，只知道一直往前、往前。等再集中注意力时，面前已经没有路了。佐助站在悬崖边，心下茫然。天际苍茫，云层铺满了天空，呈现灰白色。一只雄鹰鸣啼一声，从峡谷中直冲而上又俯冲而下在群山间徘徊。佐助看着那只鹰，心里生出点羡慕。

他又上前一步，看到悬崖谷底深水翻腾，源远流长。他平视着前方，只见地平线上一道白色的屏障凭空而起，如高山、如巨浪，以扫荡一切的气势向前推进。他的大脑已经无法思考那是什么，只在对方以肉眼可见的速度逼进，离他还有几座山头时，他的脸上感受到了凉意。

他看到一片、两片、无数片雪花从他眼前纷扬而下，落入南贺川，滚滚东流。他心里一动，他想，这原来是如此简单的事。

于是他尝试着往前踏了一步，身体随后自由下落。他抬眼望向天空，巨大的风力裹挟着雪花与冰粒从他的头顶呼啸而过，继续前进。现在他知道那是什么了，“原来是下雪了，”他喃喃道。

他与万千冰雪一齐落入水中，南贺川的水冰凉刺骨，奔腾不息。

02 微光

鸣人最近的运气好得出奇：木叶同盛产矿石的富有国家顺利签订了几笔大订单、他总能在一乐关门前吃上最后一碗面、前脚刚踏进办公楼后脚就下起瓢泼大雨。诸如总总，总让他生出人生如顺水行舟此般的感慨。他的下属不信邪，买了彩票让他刮，众人脑袋凑在一起，与报纸上刊登的中奖号码逐一对照，最终泪流满面鬼哭狼嚎：七代目，您成神了！

鸣人笑眯眯把报纸抽过去一看，特等奖。

他现在拥有一切，美好的家庭生活和默契的职场工作都让他感到愉悦。唯一让他遗憾的是与佐助的见面总是越来越少，前日他从砂忍村回来后，听鹿丸谈起佐助来找过他，便立刻赶到对方家中，敲了半天门却无人应，只好离开。

他的思绪飘散着，直到被窗外铺天盖地的动静拉回注意力。他走到窗边，上午十一点时天空开始飘雪，这点细微的前奏带给他不好的预感。不久后，狂风平地起，天边的一丝雪线逐渐逼近眼前。雪暴以惊人的速度吞噬着前方的一切，木叶值守的忍者拉响了警报，很快街道上空无一人，只有些许未来得及收纳的杂物被风卷上了天，一起一伏，接着很快湮没在暴风雪中，消失不见。

现在才入冬不久，且木叶深处内陆，冬季一向干燥、少雪。这反常的气候让他莫名烦躁且不安，他在办公室里走来走去，静不下心批改文件。期间有人敲门进来过一次，向他报告在此恶劣天气下无人伤亡。

这是个好消息，鸣人觉得自己得到了一丝安抚。他又走回窗边，凝视着这个他爱的地方。风雪中的木叶变得面目不清，大片民居的屋顶上很快便变成浅白色，在统一色调的映衬下，木叶东边那一块黑下去的区域显得尤为突兀，好似没有房屋，只有地皮裸露在外。那里是极边缘的地带了，鸣人撑着下巴思索，但一时也想不起来那是什么片区。

许多年后，当鸣人回想这一天发生的事情，他不幸地发现，直到这一刻之前，他都沉浸在一种无知的幸福感中。

他办公室的门被人敲响，进来一个他不熟悉的面孔。鸣人盯着对方看了几秒，才认出那是转寝小春的秘书。对方略微低着头，平静地向鸣人诉说：“七代目，小春大人请您立刻赶往医院。”

“医院？为什么？”鸣人心中立刻有了警惕之意。

对方眉眼服帖，向他微微鞠了一躬，而后侧身弯腰，作出“请”的姿势。他吐字清晰，缓缓开口道：“那个宇智波，跳崖自杀了。”

那个宇智波、那个宇智波……显然，世上只有一个宇智波。

这短短几个字将鸣人打成一个语言障碍症患者，他的大脑无法将“佐助”及“自杀”这两个词产生联系，就像他不能理解天是绿的、海是红的、世上有不止一个太阳。而在大脑发出指令前，“想立刻见到佐助”这一本能反应已经令他不由自主地跟着转寝小春的秘书走出了办公室。在漫天飞雪中，他十分不合时宜地想起了关于那块格格不入的片区的真相——那是宇智波族地的废墟。

鸣人到达医院时，手术室的红灯已经亮了。有医忍向他报告，宇智波佐助状况并不好，转寝小春以及春野樱等木叶最优异的医疗力量都已经聚集在他们身后这扇门内。鸣人听了问他，你什么意思？他以气势逼迫对方，以语气威胁对方，那名医忍却只是沉默一瞬，然后依然说出了他最不想听到的话：七代目，我们将尽全力救治宇智波先生，万一无力回天，也请您不要责怪。

鸣人看着那名医忍对他鞠了一躬后转身进了手术室，他却对刚才的话做不出回应。他们是让他不要责怪吗？鸣人眼里出现一点茫然，他能责怪谁呢？他执拗地想，“万一”这种词，不应该出现在这种场合。

他笔直地站在手术室门前，不前进不后退，不休息也不变更姿势。他就如同在战场上迎敌一样注视着那扇门，查克拉嚣张地在他的周身蔓延，令所有人感到危险。他曾经打败无数对手，经历过无数惊险，却没有一次像如今的状况一样令他感到恐惧。

他的恐惧从“死亡”这个可能的结果开始，在他尚未走完的前半生中，他已经参与了太多生命的逝去。对待血亲，如他的父母，他明白他们的死是为了大义，所以除了痛心之外更多的是理解。对待敌人，如佩恩，对方在临死前展示了仅存的善意，他将这理解为将功补过，却仍认为他咎由自取。可是对于佐助，他能有的情绪只有彻头彻尾的恐惧。

他不敢想与“宇智波佐助的死亡”有关的一切，这个人现在命悬一线，可仅仅是一种可能性就已经在抹杀他整个青春期的努力与执念。一旦这个可能性成真，他的人生就宛如被人生生剜掉了最具有革命意义的一块，失去了宇智波佐助的漩涡鸣人，还是漩涡鸣人吗？

人们称他为救世主，英雄自有傲气在，他从未向别人卑躬屈膝过，此刻却像一名信徒虔诚且卑微地在内心祷告，恰如多年前他在雪国给雷影下跪那样，绝望且痛苦：佐助，活下来吧、活下来吧。

求你了。

不知过了多长时间，如同神怜悯他一般，头顶代表“正在手术中”的红灯熄灭了。一名医忍推门而出，而后待立到一旁。鸣人缓缓抬起头，双眼通红地看着里面走出的人。

转寝小春脱了沾血的医用手套，这个老人用她浑浊且腐朽的眼睛看了鸣人一眼，松垮的眼皮塌下，她提醒道：“七代目，收起你那九尾的眼睛。”非人类的气息，真讨厌啊。

“……他怎么样了？”鸣人的声音嘶哑，话语间查克拉已经逼近转寝小春的眼前，他戾气暴涨，大有听不到满意的答案就发疯的趋势。

转寝小春淡定地避开这位年轻火影的锋芒，冷淡道：“死不了！全身能断的骨头都断了，不能断的脊椎与内脏受损倒是不严重。这小子，连自杀都这么幸运。”

鸣人想，他虽不知道往年跳南贺川自杀案例的死亡率，但他们怎么敢如此自然地将幸运一词用在被冠以宇智波之姓的佐助身上？

转寝小春脸上显出疲态，她将衣服整理好，便准备离开。突然，她似是想起什么，半侧过身对落在她后方的鸣人说道：“对了，这次是我的人在日常监视的过程中发现了宇智波的自杀行为，这才救治及时……”

鸣人刚平稳下去的查克拉又不安分地波动起来，“你监视他？！他明明说过——”

“‘他明明说过以后他是木叶的宇智波’，七代目，你是想说这个吗？”转寝小春的声音陡然拔高起来，带有令人心惊的威严，以及嘲弄：“那既然是木叶的人，没做亏心事，又怕人看什么！”

转寝小春的话语掷地有声，医院的走廊里噤声一片，周围人等无人敢插足这场对峙。这话令鸣人想起在宁次的悼念仪式上，那时佐助站在树下，蓝衣黑发，那和少年时的他是如此相似，是如此令他感到喜悦。

“还有，下次请不要再随便打断别人讲话了七代目。对待长辈这很不礼貌。”转寝小春平复了呼吸，又恢复了她一向淡然的模样，继续说着先前没说完的话：“我及时发现了他、救活了他，所以作为酬劳——”

她几乎是叹息着，“我收走了他的一双眼睛。”

转寝小春始终视宇智波为木叶的心腹大患，她助推带土和鼬的灭族计划，本以为写轮眼可以就此灭绝于天下，谁曾想算漏了宇智波鼬是个心软的人，杀了全家却独独留下他的胞弟。从此宇智波佐助就像她埋在心中的刺，扎根了十几年，终在今日永除后患。毕竟没有人认为失去了写轮眼与轮回眼的宇智波，还依然是一个宇智波。

她留了那孩子一条命，没在手术台上杀了他大概是想到了自己的孙子。她作为祖母时自有祖母的温柔。

毕生事业已尽，转寝小春微微向鸣人颔首致意，话语间是前所未有的释然与恭敬：“我觉得这点得向你告知，七代目。”

鸣人难以相信自己听到了什么，他是木叶的火影，是忍者中的战神，可就在他所深爱且庇护的土地上，佐助失去了他引以为傲的双眼。那双眼睛，甚至可以说是宇智波族人留给佐助的唯一遗产，是仅存的能证明他的亲人曾深深爱他的证据，是佐助视为珍宝的灵与血。

他的心被深深刺痛了，他不甘佐助被如此践踏，愤怒与悲伤让他脸上现出九尾狂暴的狐纹，查克拉的剧烈波动让医院的墙壁出现裂纹。

转寝小春踩着木屐悠悠然地往医院外迈步，她似乎毫不觉得身后那尾兽的化身是一个威胁。她在鸣人杀气四溢的注视下再度开了口，她不再称呼他为七代目，而是像一名真正的长辈那样用一种慈爱的语气开导后生：“鸣人，你不用与我生气。那孩子落到如今这个下场，你想想，谁的责任最大？”

鸣人愣住了。

先前那所有不安的预感此刻在他身体中聚集在一处，达到了峰值。就连他之前感慨的顺风顺水的好运气都在眼下化作凌迟的酷刑，将他推入后悔与自责的万丈深渊。他多想大喊求饶，让对方别说了，可他如同被神谕定在原地，话说不出，行止做不到。

“我年纪也大了，说话不好听，但都是真话。”转寝小春继续头也不回地向前走着，“他变成这样，状态如此糟糕，为何你不知道啊鸣人？你不是他最好的朋友吗？”

闭嘴。

“他在苦苦挣扎，以至最后放弃任何希望跳下南贺川的时候，鸣人，你在做什么？”

够了！不要说了！不要说了！闭嘴！都给我闭嘴——鸣人在内心吼叫着，他颤抖着，害怕着，那些质问的声音如同一道道天谴，将他的罪恶明明白白地揭露在他的眼前。

“你在独自享受你自己的生活啊，鸣人。”转寝小春毫不怜悯对方的情绪，自顾自地说着。她终于走到了医院门口，她抬头看着纷飞的雪花，一瞬间好似回到了她年轻的时候，当时她和志村团藏、宇智波镜等一同护卫二代目，那一年木叶也曾下过这般大的雪。“时间过得可真快。”她喃喃道。

她转回身，用她苍老的眼睛深深注视着鸣人，“你当了火影，结婚成家，好友成群，但那个宇智波的小子似乎真的只有你一个朋友。”

鸣人呆立着，对方说的每一个字都将他的心慢慢剖开，几乎让他窒息。他绝望地发现自己说不出任何辩护的话，直到失去力气、膝盖发软，最终跪坐在地上。身旁有人担心地念着“七代目”，想扶他起来，他却慢慢低伏下去，将头埋入双臂之间。稍许后，有温热的液体落在他的小臂上，但他已分不清这泪是为佐助而流还是为转寝小春那最后一句刻骨的真相而流的了。

转寝小春很快撑起一把伞，消失在风雪中。她低声说的话借由北风传入鸣人耳中，似告诫，似自语——

“你忽视了他，真遗憾呢，年轻人。”

佐助醒过来时，眼前是一片黑暗。他以为自己死了，于是想抬手触摸一下这死后的世界，却没想到一阵剧痛缓慢而坚定地传遍了他的全身。他像一个零部件被全部拆散的机器，每一个部位、每一处关节都带着惊人的痛苦，向他发出新生的讯号。

他迷茫地睁大了眼睛，记忆的最后是深蓝的江水在他眼前翻涌。“我没死吗，那为何我什么也看不见？”佐助内心的疑惑没有持续多久，这个问题很快便在他感知到眼眶里的空洞及疼痛后得到了答案。他的眼睫毛扫过缠在他眼睛上的绷带，触感粗糙且奇妙。

原来是这样，佐助平静地想，不死也是有代价的。之前的他或许还会不平地问上一句：凭什么死都不能死了？但现在他已经毫无精力去思考这些问题，光是意识到他还活着就足以令他感到疲惫。

他在病床上的动静很快惊动了一旁看护的医忍，有人按了呼叫铃，有人在表上记录下他苏醒时身体的各项数据，有人替他换了输液管，有人问他要不要喝水。一切都如此的忙碌且富有生机，好似他的重生是令这个世界感到愉悦的一件事。

他任由这些人折腾，事实上，他也不具备反抗的能力。眼下的宇智波佐助，只要是能拿得动的刀的，都能杀了他。

他的意识浮浮沉沉，受伤过重的身体不支持他维持长时间清醒的状态，在身旁各种医疗仪器工作的信号声中，他又昏睡了过去。

这回他睡了不短的一觉，也许是他的精神好了一些，感官随之变得清明，再次醒来时大大小小各种伤口的痛感较之前更加鲜明了，哪怕一动不动都能疼得他直冒冷汗。

与尖锐的疼痛感相比，他对于时间的流逝已经完全没有了概念，是完全模糊的。他不知道到底已经过去了几天，不知道现在是黄昏还是清晨。

“现在是夜里凌晨两点半哦，如果你想知道时间的话。”

一道声音猝不及防地在他的床边响起，令他不自觉地抖了一下。这个声音是如此的熟悉又陌生，佐助缓慢地回忆着，距离他上一次听到似乎已经隔了很久了。

病房里沉默着。

“你有哪里疼得厉害？或许是要上厕所吗？”对方好像一点也不在意那微妙的尴尬，又继续问道。他边说着还将手探了过来，试佐助额头上的温度，“没发烧就好，发了烧那就麻烦了。”

佐助想开口说话，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，却发现那上面有清水的凉意，并不如他想象般干燥。“鸣人。”他最终还是喊了对方的名字。

“嗯。”鸣人握着他吊着药水的手，那手太凉，他小心地放手心里捂着，不想碰到他的伤口。

佐助想把手抽回，但对方在他手腕上使了劲，他再用力估计会吃苦头。他想，干脆就这样让他握一会儿吧，握够了，他就会放手了。

现实总是不如理想圆满，鸣人没有松开手，佐助也没有再开口同他说话。他们两人默不作声地拉锯着，都与以往一样倔强。佐助原以为他们还会僵持一阵子，却没想到下一秒鸣人就率先认了输。

他将佐助的手放回被子中，仔细地帮他掖好了被角，调慢了输液的速度，等一切准备工作都做好了，然后才在椅子上坐下。

鸣人在微弱的灯光下注视着佐助的脸，那张脸被遮挡眼睛的绷带挡去了一半的光彩，但却仍在月光下散发着别样的美感。他在心里叹息着，“你在生我的气。”他放轻了声音说道。没有任何委婉的客气话，他将矛头直接指向佐助。

佐助皱眉，“没有，”他立即否认了。

“你现在肯与我说话了？”似乎就是等着这一刻，鸣人带着笑意的声音立刻传入他耳中。

以往的鸣人不会跟他说这样柔软、一听就是在哄人的好话。他们之间更多的是力量的碰撞，用拳头解决分歧比什么虚假的方式都来得实际。而眼下他躺在病床上，生活都不能自理，是一个连自杀都失败的失意者。他不需要对弱者的同情，他也无法对这样的示好作出迎合的姿态，那样会令他加倍痛苦，体面地拒绝是他仅有的自尊。

眼看又要陷入第二次的沉默，好在一位突如其来的来客及时地挽救了这一不太好看的场面。听到敲门声时佐助心里其实是有些吃惊的，现在是凌晨时间，哪会有人来探访。

一名日向的家仆走进房内，他向鸣人询问道：“七代目，您的夫人问您今晚是否还回去？她仍在家中等您。”

今天已经是佐助入院后的第三天了，这三天里鸣人几乎就没回过家。当然，他也不是时时刻刻都待在医院。他花费了不少的时间在佐助住的单身公寓，他在那里找到了大量还没吃完的安眠药物。在看到那些东西的一瞬间，他实在不想承认曾经的自己是多么吝啬，连多一点的时间与注意力都不曾放在佐助身上，即使他那糟糕的状态是如此易于察觉。

“当然，我等会儿就走。”他这样回复那名仆人。

他的眼睛自始至终都看着佐助，而后者对他们的对话没有表现出任何反应，就像睡着了一样安静且乖巧。

鸣人向他道别，走到房门口的时候突然回头望，他说：“关于你的眼睛，佐助，我一定会帮你杀了转寝小春。”他的语气十分自然平和，完全不像是在做什么充斥着鲜血的承诺。

他本以为佐助依然对此不会作出什么回应，却没想到床上那人开了口，他的声音是那么冷淡，竟让鸣人觉得陌生，寒夜里的雪地也不过如此。

佐助说：“不用了，宇智波的仇，自己报。”

03 心声

佐助的康复过程并不顺利，最开始他只能吃流食，后来过了两个月，等他能下床简单走动了，才能吃点米饭蔬菜之类的食物。但即使他的身体状况有了整体好转，他的进食依然很少。

鸣人时不时来看他，跟他讲一些逃避枯燥会议的小窍门，或者削一个苹果，自己吃了大半，再喂给他一点。

相较之前，他总觉得鸣人变了，变得话多又热情，一下让他有些无所适从。曾经深藏在内心的隐秘爱意竟是因为他没死成而得到了些许的回应，他只觉得不幸且讽刺。用未遂的死亡换取的怜惜是长存不了的，他深知这个道理，黎明的曙光无论多么令人神往，早亡都会消逝于明亮的白日。

一日病房无人时，他试着在房内走动。他从床上下来，双脚触地的一瞬间他就感到了明明白白的疼痛。他咬着牙撑着病床边的栏杆，一点一点直起身，光是完全站立就令他出了一身冷汗。

他失去了双眼，只从旁人嘴里大致描述过这个病房的布局。在黑暗中他伸出仅有的右臂在空气中摸索着，试图能找到借力的物体，最终他摸到了一个冰凉的金属圆柱体，他猜那是挂水的支架。他深呼吸了一下，希望以此能压下他身体里缠绵的痛楚。

他右手紧紧握着支架，缓慢地抬起左脚，而后往前迈了半步。这半步的成功令他感到喜悦，甚至在那么几秒内奇妙地让他失去了对痛觉的感知。他迫不及待地想要再往前走，但没料到那支架的底部是带滚轮的，他手上一用劲，那支架便猛地向前滑去，连带着他的上半身也不由自主地往前倾倒。

他不受控制地摔倒在地，支架失去平衡倒了下来，砸了他的后脑勺，而后滚落到一旁。他蜷缩在冰凉的瓷砖上，理应那痛苦足以令他大喊出声，他却没发出声响。

他的右手握成拳撑在地上，额头的冷汗滴落在他手背上。他尝试着坐起来，嘴里无意识地咬着自己舌头，他的身体绷得像一根弦，承受再多便要断掉。四处没有可以借力的物体，腿抖得厉害完全使不上任何力气，他坚持了几秒，最后又一次地摔倒在地。

这一回成倍的疼痛令他的神志恍惚了一会儿，再回过神便是被什么人半抱在怀里，那人焦急地喊他的名字，他听出了声音，哦，原来是鸣人。

鸣人推开房门一眼瞧见的便是空荡荡的床铺，和在离床不远的地上缩成一团的佐助。他的心猛地一揪，快步上前把人扶在怀里。佐助疼得发颤，却始终没怎么发出声音。他觉得不对劲，捏着人嘴巴一看，满嘴的血沫子。

他倒抽一口凉气，哄着对方道：“佐助，松开你的牙齿。”对方似乎疼得厉害，也不知听清了他的话没，只是依然咬着舌头。鸣人没办法，只好将手指探进对方唇间，一点点撬开他的牙齿，抚过他柔软的舌，在他嘴里搅动着。佐助被触碰到了口腔里被咬出的伤口，疼得一激灵，整个人在鸣人怀里弹动了一下，接着突然清醒般，条件反射地想挣扎出他的怀抱。

鸣人愣了一下，他下意识地想将佐助往回拉，但又忌惮对方身上的伤。他很快回过神将佐助抱到床上，喊了医忍来检查伤口，而后又要了点草药膏，用棉签蘸了涂在佐助的口腔内侧及舌尖。

医忍给佐助打了点镇定剂，后者很快便在药效下昏睡过去。鸣人默默看着他的脸，他知道佐助自小要强，从来都在逼迫自己，他不忍心看他吃如此大的苦头，但一连这么多天来佐助对他冷淡的反应都在向他昭告一个残酷的事实：宇智波佐助宁愿自己独吞痛苦，也不愿将这痛苦与他分享了——换句话说，他可能不需要他了。

鸣人想到这儿，眼底黯淡了一瞬。失去了宇智波佐助的漩涡鸣人不再是漩涡鸣人，那么，他执着且一厢情愿地认为对方也应是如此。他伸手将佐助额前被汗水打湿的黑发拨到一边，“那你就不能怪我了，佐助。”他喃喃道。

佐助醒过来时，鸣人已经不在房内了，但他仍被医护人员告知了一个新规定：七代目说，从此以后您再也不能一个人待在病房里了。

依他的伤势来看，在未来不短的时间内，这个病房就是他最大的活动范围，但现在却连个私人空间都没了。在初回木叶时他也下过牢狱，那时还是一人一房呢，怎么现在倒不行了。佐助心里觉得好笑又苦涩，他淡淡应了医忍的话，说自己知道了。

这之后的一段时间，鸣人并未来看他，倒是奈良鹿丸来过几次，一回给他带了一盒小番茄，一回给他送来了专门让人刻的全是立体字的书籍，并在佐助道谢后持之以恒地站在一旁大声发着牢骚：“我是参谋，又不是跑腿的。”佐助做不到装作完全没听见这些话，只好无奈地向鹿丸道：“你帮我向他致谢。”

之后他的日常生活除了躺着，便是看书。偶尔会有医护人员搀着他起来活动，慢慢地他自己也能简单走动了。

鸣人在半个月后重新造访他的病房，当时他正在吃饭，对方提了个保温罐放在他床头。“好久不见，佐助。”鸣人跟他打招呼，并且听上去心情不错。

“你要是忙，完全可以不来看我。”佐助说，他有些嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“毕竟有人全天候看护我，出不了什么意外。”

鸣人摇摇头，“不要跟我耍小脾气啊佐助，我不是不来看你，是我前几天出差，昨天才回来。”

听了这话佐助才意识到自己刚刚的话语中竟隐含了“你为什么不来看我”的不明意义的暗示，他感到窘迫并下意识想为自己辩解，但又担心越描越黑，于是整个人僵在那。

鸣人有些好笑地看着面前警觉的人，他看着对方面前的小桌板上摆放的食物，若有所思，“但我昨天刚回来就听人说你不好好吃饭，怎么回事？”

他这么一说，佐助更窘迫了，一是没想到连这种小事都有人报告给他，二是鸣人的语气让他觉得这是一个长辈在教训小孩。他微微皱眉，“没怎么，不想吃，吃不下。”

他的身体长期沉浸在各种药物中，久而久之也产生了副作用。他并不是挑食，只是他天天喝药，每在进食时食物挤压喉管的感受总引出他嘴里苦涩的药味，那味道与荤食的腥气混在一起，令他作呕。他越强迫自己吃，就越吃不下，索性每次吃不了多少便放下筷子，放自己轻松，反正吃得少也不至于饿死。

鸣人盯着他看了几秒，然后拿过一旁的保温罐，从里面给他舀了一小碗汤出来，“昨晚雏田听说你的状况后，专门煲了参汤让我送过来，我喂你喝两口？”

佐助的脸冷下来，“不喝。”

“这是雏田的好意。”鸣人劝着他，他用汤匙舀了一勺递到佐助唇边，“不要辜负别人心意，佐助。”

佐助对于日向雏田没有任何不满，他只是不愿意自己成为鸣人表达对其他人关怀的工具，凭什么自己就一定要成为那个垫脚石？这样委屈且不甘的情绪驱使他把脸别开，继而沉着声说道：“不喝。”

鸣人出差回来后便听医院的人向他汇报，说佐助每天吃的越来越少，精神也没有前些日子好，这两天干脆什么也没吃，只喝了点营养液补充养分。今天他特地在饭时来看他，桌上的食物果然没怎么动，想哄着对方喝两口汤，却被再三冷脸拒绝。

鸣人心头火起，“别糟蹋你自己的身体，佐助。”对方的行为在他看来是完全任性的，他脸上的笑意褪去，眼神也沉下来，怒意总能激发人的负面情绪，而当这种情绪落在七代目身上，便会自然地引出他体内那一点尾兽独有的残暴凶狠。佐助这段时间来对他的种种不配合所引起的不满在这一刻统统被点燃。

他不再柔着语气询问，而是冰冷地扔给了佐助两个选择：“你是自己喝，还是我灌下去？”

佐助听了心凉了半截，他走向穷途末路，立刻竖起全身的刺、露出尖牙刻薄地还击：“七代目不用在我这种残疾人身上寻找压迫的快感，你想要什么没有，事业家庭友情爱情应有尽有！拼了命跟一个已经失去价值的宇智波过不去，是想让天下人再欠你这个大英雄一份恩情吗！”

他不管不顾地说出上述的话，接着就感到自己的下巴被鸣人狠狠捏住。后者的怒气已经达到了顶峰，他没想到佐助如此看他，也没想到佐助如此轻贱自己。他几乎是掐着对方的下巴迫使那人将嘴张开，“行，你不是说我跟你过不去吗？你自己找罪受，那就受着！”说着便将那一小碗汤顺着对方被他撑开的唇缝灌了进去。

那温热的液体顺着佐助的喉管往下流淌，让他的心也跟着发疼。满嘴的腥味一如既往地引起了他的反胃恶心，他条件反射地干呕着，鸣人却依然掐着他不许他动，他扭动着身子挣扎，眼泪不受控制地从空旷的眼窝涌出，沾湿了绷带，顺着脸颊往下淌。

等小半碗汤汁灌完，佐助痛苦地窝在床的一角，鸣人才终于松开了手。佐助仿佛得救般大口呼吸，却被突然挤进的气流呛得直咳。他右手扶着床沿，不住地呕吐，背脊一弓一弓地，直到将胃里的东西都吐干净才稍稍平复下来，被子、床单和他的病服上全是秽物，狼藉不堪。

鸣人站在一旁，眼前此景如同一盆冷水浇熄了他所有不理智的冲动，虽然两人失态地都如此彻底，但他仍不想看到佐助脸上有任何被羞辱的神情，心里立刻生出了悔意。他想拍拍对方的背来安抚，却被佐助触电般躲开。

他的手悬在空中，一时不知如何是好。短暂的手足无措后，鸣人又恢复到了最初那镇定自若的状态，就像一切都没发生一样。他帮佐助将被子掀开，弯腰想将他抱起，语气十分自然：“你衣服上脏了，我带你去浴室洗洗，换件干净的。”

佐助抗拒着他的靠近，他嘶声道：“用不着！我自己可以来！”

虽然这话说的是狠恶，但结合现实怎么看都不令人信服。于是鸣人便静静地等着，手依然虚拥在佐助肩膀上，没有离开。过了一会儿，佐助似乎也意识到这场两个成年人之间的闹剧是多么深刻且荒谬，他以一名优异忍者该有的心理素质整理好了心情，再开口时语气如往常一般淡漠：“你把我送到洗浴间门口就好，剩下的不用麻烦。”

鸣人闻言便将他从床上抱起，完全抱在怀里时才发现佐助清瘦不少。病房里配有单独的洗浴室，就在进门左手边。鸣人抱着他走过去，但在门口却没有停下。佐助察觉般在他怀里不安地抬起头，无言地询问着对方。

鸣人没有回答他，直接将他放在浴缸里，然后开始伸手解他病号服的第一个纽扣。佐助浑身一僵，他往后缩了点距离，“你做什么？”他不动声色地问。

“替你脱衣服啊。”鸣人回答得很无辜，“你身上伤口很多，你自己脱不会牵扯到吗。”

佐助微侧过脸，“我自己有数，不用费心。”他低敛着神情，一边说一边真就自己开始解纽扣。鸣人看着他用右手一颗一颗解着扣子，那手修长、白皙、骨节分明，慢慢展露出的胸膛的却是伤痕累累，新伤旧伤一片，没几个完好的地方。但这样的身体在头顶昏黄的灯光下竟散发出病态的美感，那些伤痕无一不在向他诉说，眼前这个人是多么的强大，又是多么的脆弱。

鸣人的心底被什么触动了，他的心脏开始加速跳动，他别过脸想掩饰异样的情绪，却忘了佐助压根看不到。“我帮你先放水，试下水温。”他说完便准备站起身去拿一旁的花洒，却没想到佐助出声喊住了他。

“裤子。”佐助面无表情地说。鸣人回头看着他，一时没能理解，他反问：“什么裤子？”

沉默了几秒后，佐助继续说道：“这个姿势我不方便脱裤子，你能帮一下忙吗？”

此刻佐助坐在浴缸里，上身已经全裸，上衣被他扔在了浴室的地上。他的左臂突兀地少掉一截，却并不丑陋。只有一只手的他如果自己脱，估计会因为重心不稳而侧翻倒下。他对于自己做不到的事，总是如此坦诚。

鸣人眼底有了笑意，他走过去半弯着腰，一手按着佐助的后颈，引导他上半身靠在他胸前，一手勾住睡裤的边缘，并用手指拍拍他的大腿，示意他抬起屁股。后者照做了，鸣人便顺势拉下他的裤子，露出一双修行多年、肌肉匀称的腿来。

还剩条内裤。鸣人歪了歪头，他问：“你脱还是我脱？”佐助明显因为他这个问题而纠结了，他默不作声地思考着。他们依然保持刚刚的姿势，鸣人一低头便看见对方在不自觉地摩挲着手指。他无奈，又如同刚刚一般用手指勾住那单薄的布料，“行了，还是我脱吧。”

几秒后，随着内裤也被扔到地上，对方已经被他扒了个精光，都到这步了，再帮忙洗个澡似乎真的也就是个举手之劳。

鸣人打开花洒，用手试着水温。佐助因全身暴露在空气中而不自觉地发颤，他说：“澡我可以自己洗。”

鸣人听了似是很忧虑，“你身上好几处绷带还没拆呢，况且你昨天才换的新药，今天就要全糟践了？别这么浪费啊，佐助。”

他说着便在浴缸边蹲了下来，还没等佐助反应过来就拿着莲蓬头往人背上浇。佐助想开口阻止已经来不及了，鸣人的手顺着温热的水抚上他的后背，小心翼翼避开他手臂上的伤口，用手指一寸寸地滑过他的皮肤。

佐助未宣之于口的爱意曾让他在无数个夜晚梦到鸣人，带着原始冲动的梦中都让他渴望占有对方或被占有，而他从未在现实中胆敢攀想这档子事。于是当梦境融合现实，他情不自禁地战栗了。鸣人感到对方明显一颤，不禁问：“怎么了？水烫了？”

佐助低垂着脸，他摇了摇头。鸣人见他不作声，当是默许了他的行为，于是那手带着水流又走过了对方身体的不同角落。

当鸣人的手探向他的下身时，佐助终于有了动作。他猛地抓住鸣人的手腕，认认真真说：“这个真的我自己来。”

鸣人被他这句话逗笑，凑近了身子仔细看着佐助的脸，发现不知什么时候那人的脸颊发红，耳朵尖都红透了。他惊奇般调笑佐助：“你害羞？”

佐助在他的注视下只觉得每一寸肌肤都发烫，他尽量自然地像往常一样清洗自己的下身，但那动作太像自渎，这样羞耻的联想很快便令他呼吸急促。他不禁为自己感到可悲，明明不久前还在为对方的言行而愤怒伤心，但他的身体却明明白白催促他赶快举起白旗。原来当真正爱上一个人时，自己会如此诚实。

身边的水蒸汽越来越烫、越来越热，他甚至有一种自己已不在浴室的错觉，氤氲的水汽就像蔓延进了他的大脑，让他的意识浑沌不已，浮浮沉沉。不知过了多久，当一缕清明的思绪出现在他的脑海时，他只觉得唇上一沉，一个柔软的事物贴上来，接着撬开他的唇齿。

几分钟前，鸣人见自己的问话迟迟得不到回应，还在想不至于害羞到如此地步。他用手指将人下巴抬起来，在看到那张脸时却愣住了。

对方的嘴唇因房间里的湿意而变得水润透红，鼻梁秀挺，遮住眼睛的白色绷带与泛红的肌肤形成鲜明的对比。对方的唇无意识地半张着，呼吸却越来越急促，甚至隐隐有消失的迹象。他又尝试着喊了一声对方的名字，依然没得到答复。

见此情况，鸣人几乎没有思考就深吸一口气，然后掐着对方的人中将唇贴上去，将气渡了过去。

鸣人的手掌捧着对方的脸，见佐助有了反应之后，丝毫没有歉意地说：“抱歉，你刚快没有呼吸了。”

佐助愣愣地坐在水中，他后知后觉地发现刚刚那真的是一个吻。不同于儿时那恶作剧的蜻蜓点水，这是一个明白性与爱的成年人主动做出的举动。他的内心一下像被什么塞满了，先前所有的压抑与折磨都在这个吻中消失殆尽，这让他知道原来他一直所渴求的，不过也就是一个吻。鸣人依然抚摸着他的脸的手给了他莫大的勇气，他拥有了前所未有的冲动与欲望。

就这一次，他想，真的就这一次。

佐助猛地抬起头，他摸着对方的手臂寻到鸣人的脸，然后凑上前将自己的唇贴上去。他伸出舌描摹鸣人的嘴唇，他将它舔湿，然后含住吮吸。

鸣人一下愣住，他的大脑一片空白，佐助亲吻他的酥麻感清晰地在神经中传递，他眼前浮现无数过去及现在佐助的那清俊的脸，生气的、开心的、冷漠的、奄奄一息的。刚刚看到对方裸体时那隐秘的快意又出现在他心里，他在青春期对于佐助的执着还有占有欲在此刻得到了最好的解释。他很快被佐助勾起生理反应，喉咙间干燥无比，只想尽可能地向对方索取。

他按住佐助的后脑勺，狠狠吻了回去。

男人对待性事似乎都不需要言语沟通，他们热切、默契地做着一切，鸣人很快把自己脱光也坐进了浴缸，佐助倚在他怀中，两人唇齿纠缠。鸣人的舌尖用力刮过对方的上颚，引来一阵轻颤。他们现在思考不了明天，思考不了以后，有的只是两只贪欲且贪爱的困兽。

鸣人的手捏着佐助大腿内侧的软肉，这让对方呻吟出声。而后那只手渡过水波，伸向后方。佐助似乎被这一举动惊醒了，他勉强地用手撑在鸣人胸膛上，恳求地说道：“不，鸣人，别这样。”好似他们如果不做到最后一步，将来一切都有可挽回的机会。

鸣人苦笑，他多想告诉他，无论爱意深浅，在你吻我，且我接受的那一刻，就再也回不去了。

但佐助是那样害怕，他怕毁了鸣人的所有，毁了救世主的前程，世间的黑暗与恶意他已独自尝过，他万分不想鸣人也走他走过的路，如有机会，他甚至愿意负担所有可能的后果。

鸣人叹息着，他用手指描摹着对方的脸，做出了妥协。他让佐助坐在他身上，并紧双腿，夹住他的性器，然后开始上下律动。

佐助将自己的身体紧密地贴合鸣人，配合着他收紧后腰与臀部，他想让鸣人尽可能地舒服。最终他在鸣人之前先射了出来，鸣人亲吻他的额头，然后按下他的身子，要求他帮他用嘴解决。

等两人都发泄完擦干身子再出来的时候，已经一个多小时过去了。

鸣人将佐助抱着放回床上，床单和被子不知何时都已被换成了新的，不知道护工有没有听到什么动静。佐助半张脸陷在被子里，他为这种可能性而感到不安。

鸣人附身亲他的脸颊，和他告别：“我要回家了。”

“嗯，再见。”

04 新娘

自那完全失控的一日过后，鸣人连续好几天也没有出现在佐助的病房，只让人给他送了些水果和一本他之前看的小说的下部。那人问有没有什么话要带给七代目的，佐助想了一会儿和他说：“让他换本书吧，这本我不爱看。”

他每天如往常一样做着复健，看他状态好了，护士还准许他到阳台上转了一圈。

他已经太久没有接触过风与阳光了，外界的一切令他感到久违的欣喜。几个月前的一场暴风雪席卷了整片大陆，入冬寒，但太阳一出，今年竟是个暖冬。

他在这一年的冬末春初好似又回到了以前那个无坚不摧又无可失去的宇智波，他对于现在的局面没有任何可以指摘的地方，无论鸣人的选择如何，他都有自己的路要走。

一个星期后鸣人带了便当来与他一起吃午饭，他什么也没问。鸣人将几个小食盒放在他面前，笑着说：“这次都是些素食，你好歹多吃一点。”

两人安静地吃完饭，鸣人握着他的手坐在床边。佐助问他怎么了，鸣人说这几天工作忙，累得不想说话。佐助听了往旁边挪了挪身子，空出点位置来，然后问他要不要睡一会儿。

鸣人将窗帘拉上，脱了外套爬上床。午后阳光尤甚，隔着玻璃门照进来，床褥上都是暖意。他侧躺着，佐助枕在他胳膊上，鸣人顺势彻底拥他入怀。他把下巴枕在佐助头顶，絮絮叨叨跟他说自己今晚还有个会要开，长老团真的很烦人，木叶和一些富庶之国的生意不好做。佐助一句句应着，他的右手环着对方脖子，亲昵又温柔，任谁看了都以为他们是一对完满的情侣。

“佐助。”鸣人将脸埋在对方发间喊他，闷声闷气。“怎么了？”佐助抬头，在一片黑暗中用嘴唇轻轻蹭着对方的下巴。鸣人的手探进佐助的衣服内，抚摸着他的背。“我提离婚了。”他这样说。

即使预见过这个结果，但当鸣人亲口说出来时，他的内心依然有一股隐秘的蕴涵着罪恶感的幸福。当然，他知道鸣人也是如此。

他又一次地主动吻住了对方，鸣人的吻急切又热烈，啧啧的水声响在午后昏暗的病房里。没过多久，两人都硬了。鸣人用手抚慰着他，教他放纵自我，享受情欲。他放出声呻吟着，眼角有泪渗出，他从未觉得自己能拥有如此快乐的时刻。他发泄在鸣人的手上，然后伸出舌头一点点将对方的手指舔了个干净。鸣人扒下他的裤子，让他用腿帮他夹出来。滚烫的性器摩擦在他腿间，他迎合对方的动作收缩肌肉，他一边与鸣人接吻一边问他，爽吗？鸣人的回答落在越来越急促的呼吸声中，然后撕咬他的嘴唇。

做完后鸣人是真的累了，佐助猜他一定几天没合眼。鸣人枕在他颈窝里，呼吸很快柔和平稳下来，没多久就睡着了。佐助环抱着他，手指插在鸣人的发间，那柔软的发丝令他的心也变得软和起来，他一边细细地吻对方的眉眼，一边在心里一遍又一遍地喊对方的名字。

他的太阳，终于属于了他。

鸣人一直睡到傍晚，一张病床并没有多大，两人都长手长脚的，挤在一起空间着实不大。佐助想让他睡得好点，便往边上退了点，床沿的栏杆隔着被子抵着他的背。鸣人醒来后，两人又温存了一会儿，气氛缱绻且暧昧。他们互相拥抱着，直到有人敲响病房的门，在门外提醒：“七代目，您该走了。”鸣人松开佐助的手，从被窝里爬出来，开始穿衣服。“佐助，”他向他承诺，“再过一阵子，等春天真正来的时候，我接你出院。”佐助笑笑，说好。

春日很快便到来了，那天并不遥远。佐助一大早便被人从医院带出来，又被送到一栋二层的民居小楼内。那些人看他安稳地坐在客厅的沙发上后便向他告辞，说这是七代目的私人区域，他们不便打扰。

佐助花了一个上午摸索着一步步走完了这栋房屋。房子并不大，东西也不多，但一切都井然有序，真的像一个家。鸣人在中午的时候回到家中，他们交换了亲吻，但在佐助尝试抱住他时却被对方轻轻躲开了。

“鸣人？”他不确定地询问。

鸣人在他嘴角啄上一口，他十分坦然：“被雏田打了，你别碰，身上疼。”佐助闻言才猛然发觉鸣人一个人不知道面对了多少反对、辱骂的声音，他想起了那个在他记忆里面目模糊的女人，一时心中情绪复杂。“她爱你。”他这样跟鸣人说出他的判断。“嗯。”鸣人牵过他的手，两人十指相扣。

爱是人世间最无私也是最自私的藏品，佐助曾以为自己真的可以放手看他过另一种人生，可当自己一旦尝过相爱的滋味，他就再也戒不掉了。

他们在这栋木叶临郊的小楼内平淡地生活。每天早上鸣人都起得很早，佐助就试着给对方做早饭，但被鸣人无情地吐槽很难吃。他听了冷笑一声，“难道你做的就很好吃吗？”两人旗鼓相当，最终还是各退一步，在便利店买了面包牛奶和速食，勉强皆大欢喜。

鸣人去上班，佐助便在院子里练习手里剑，天气好了就去附近的森林加强训练。他失去了视觉，所以对他的听觉要求被极大地提高了，他试着精细化地管理自己的查克拉，以求能弥补上视力的空缺。

他经常带着细小的伤口回家，鸣人就帮他换衣服、洗澡、上药，然后做爱。鸣人从未问过他忍术恢复到几成，又准备什么时候去杀转寝小春，但他知道这是两人间心知肚明的无言的默契。

又过了三四个月，那是个周末，两人在家做晚饭吃。吃完鸣人告诉他今天村子里有祭典，问他有没有兴趣出去转转。佐助不常出门，活动的最大范围便是树林与家，两点一线。

也许是想看看节日的欢乐有多能感染人，他还是跟着鸣人走了出去。两人换了衣服，鸣人牵着他的手走在路上，一路有人跟七代目打招呼，他都笑着应了。路上有商家卖祭典面具，鸣人随手买了两个，两人戴着面具，侧身说话时额头不小心碰在一处，硌得疼，但接着两人又一起笑了起来，就像世间无数对普通爱侣那样无知又单纯。

当烟花在头顶绽放时，鸣人掀开面具和他接吻，他用手抚过对方眼前依然没拆的绷带，轻声问：“是今晚吗？”

佐助说：“嗯。”

转寝小春的死亡比他们预想的要进展得快。

佐助在那名老人家的宅院里发现了她，转寝小春正在屋檐下的榻榻米上喝着刚煮好的茶，她似乎对佐助的来访一年也不惊讶。“你来了，喝茶吗？”她如亲切的长辈一般邀请着佐助。

佐助闻到空气中绿茶带有涩味的清香，他说他喝不惯绿茶，问她有没有冰洋菊茶，商店里常卖的那种就好。

转寝小春听了哈哈地笑，宇智波的小子较之前看上去倒豁达不少。她说：“家中有没有这个我不大清楚，要喊管家来问问才知道。但管家在前院，现在前院怕是过不去了吧。你说是吗，七代目？”

鸣人坐在院中的石凳上乘凉，现在正值盛夏，夜晚虽能凉快一点，但也是闷热不堪。鸣人抬头望着漫天的繁星，不知是不是他的错觉，今夏的天空尤为澄澈，连银河也能看到一二。“不用误会小春大人。我只是用查克拉封锁了通向前院的路，只是保证没有人来打扰罢了。”

鸣人换了个姿势欣赏星空，他继续说道：“我不会插手的，你不用担心。我还等着佐助打完了我还能赶上吃一份一乐节日限定的套餐呢。”

转寝小春终于收敛了笑意，“你以为你们杀了我就能拿回写轮眼与轮回眼吗？别痴心妄想！我说我将眼睛刚拿到手就毁掉了，你们信吗？”

佐助抽出草雉剑，刀刃的寒光映衬在他脸上，竟让人有了夏日落雪的幻象。佐助说：“我说我无所谓了你又信吗？再说了，”他冷笑着，将剑指向转寝小春，“宇智波的东西，你们舍得？”

这些贪婪的蛇嫉妒着、算计着，等鹰终有一日不甚跌落于蓝天，他们便寻着血的味道一拥而上，盘亘着鹰的骨肉，蚕食它的鲜血。他们将那一身皮毛占为己有，看得比自己的生命都重要。

或许是因为转寝小春擅长的是医疗忍术，不擅应对严密又变幻莫测的远程忍术与剑法，又或许是她本就年岁已高，体内顽疾堆叠，竟让佐助一时占了上风。后者身上的伤也不少，但就他曾经历过的相比，不值一提。

鸣人在一旁看着那边的刀光剑影，静静地看着佐助战斗的身影，一晃神以为又回到了他们曾经并肩作战的那段短暂的日子。佐助说他对有没有眼睛已经无所谓了，也许转寝小春会认为他是在虚张声势，但鸣人知道，佐助说的是真心话。

写轮眼是宇智波一族赖以生存的血继限界，却也是招致灭族之祸、唤醒丑恶人性的罪魁祸首。人们都认为没有写轮眼的宇智波不配称之为宇智波，但却没有意识到，在失去双眼后保持着依然强大的实力、不再以爱为牢笼、逃脱了宿命并让世界爱着自己的，才是真正的宇智波。

凌晨时，星辉当空，佐助擦干了剑上的血。鸣人想，果然还是赶不上吃末班套餐了啊。转寝小春在临死前仍未说出那双眼睛的下落，她眼里流出苍老腐朽的血液，蠕动着嘴唇咒骂他们。佐助懒得听她废话，一剑给了个痛快。

鸣人有些无奈，“那就只好我们自己去找了啊我说。”

佐助走到他身边，收剑入鞘，“那走吧。”他回应道。

第二日木叶的人民议论纷纷，有两件大事轰动了整个村子。一是长老团的高层转寝小春死在家中，二是他们的七代目留下辞职信，与他们并不是很熟悉的那个宇智波一同在村子里消失了。

有人怒不可遏，说是那邪恶的黑发魔头拐走了七代目，两人一起当了叛忍；有人无限唏嘘，说指不定是小春大人用了什么秘法，让那两人一起死了；有人保持沉默，看着流言从东传到西，从南海之滨传到北国雪乡。

还有人是真切地为此感到烦恼又忧伤。

奈良鹿丸头疼地看着火影办公桌上的那封辞职信，还有一整套用歪歪扭扭的字写完的未来工作计划，他觉得今天是他人生中最黑暗的一天。鸣人在工作书中向他道歉，并说他手头上的大部分项目已经结束，还有小部分也已经交接好了。他看中了一个接班人，但考察期不长，请鹿丸帮他多留意。如果那人可以胜任，请向长老团举荐，如果木叶实在无人了，那就奈良鹿丸自己上，总不至于世界毁灭。

“唉。”鹿丸深深叹了口气，好像他一生的运气都用完了，以后也不会有比这个更麻烦的事了。他抬头看着木叶上空的云，那是亘古不变的悠闲、飘散，“真麻烦啊，真是。”

所有的人都在猜测漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助到底去了何处，雨林、荒漠、沿海、极地，一夜之间仿佛他们已经走遍了全世界。但没有人想到，他们甚至连火之国的边境都没有出。

佐助躺在床上小憩，鸣人摊了张世界地图，趴在地上撑着下巴研究。他们在边境线上停了下来，在山上寻到一处小木屋，山脚下有村庄集市，热闹非凡。

“佐助，我们接下来去哪好？”鸣人的声音响在小小的房间内。“随你。”佐助答道。

鸣人有些苦恼地盯着那张地图，如果让他说实话的话，他有很多的地方想去。春夏秋冬，雨雪晴风，每一片土地都能绽放不同的美。他想让那些美能铭记于心间，流淌在他的记忆里，能让他在以后的岁月中回味这是哪一年的珍藏。

佐助嫌身上脏，下午刚洗了澡。此刻衣服半敞着倚在床头，头发半干不干。

鸣人心里一动，他说佐助，其实前夜在木叶祭典时，我在集市买了件衣服，你要不要试试看。鸣人在烟火与星空下看到橱窗里的它，就如同看见了自己的新娘。

佐助有些迷茫地直起身，“什么衣服？”他问。

那是一件白无垢，裙摆处有泼墨的红，上面用金线勾勒出绽放的花。

佐助穿着它，略长的黑发垂在肩头，眼睛上的绷带换成一条纯白的丝绸。女人的婚服对于他来说还是小了，本应该到膝盖的裙摆只勉强遮住了大腿，原本宽松的腰身现在与他的身体贴合地紧密。他赤着脚站在木地板上，窗外快要落山的日光将他的影子扯到鸣人怀里。

鸣人坐在地上，对他伸出了手，“过来。”他说。

佐助的手摩挲着裙摆处绣着的花，他有些不好意思地一步步向鸣人走去，即使他知道对方知晓他里面什么也没穿。

他在鸣人面前坐下，问他：“这是什么花？”

鸣人看着那晕红的底色上流动的丝线，调动了他大脑里所有有关花的知识储备，认真思考一番，最终严肃地说：“是蔷薇吧。”

佐助听了他的动静不自觉笑出声来，鸣人立刻心虚地补上一句：“我猜的。”

他将佐助的一只脚搭在他的膝盖上，他买下白无垢时见一旁还有配套的饰品卖，商家见他有兴趣问他是否有需要，鸣人摇了摇头，只从店里顺手带了瓶指甲油走。

眼下他将佐助的脚半搂在怀里，一丝不苟地用那把又短又柔软的小刷子给对方涂指甲油。

佐助身子向后倾倒，右手撑在地上，随意地任鸣人折腾着。“是什么颜色的？”他漫不经心地问。鸣人听了笑了一声，“就不告诉你，你猜？”

如果佐助能看得见他就知道鸣人的涂抹技术有多糟糕。夕阳从半山外挥洒它的余晖，斑斓的光从窗外照进来落在两人身上，让人以为他们身处玻璃鱼缸。佐助懒散地坐着，肩膀露出来一小块肌肤，一条腿曲着，一条腿架在鸣人腿上，后者正盘腿坐着，企图用手指擦去溢出指甲盖的粘腻颜料。鸣人直到将佐助的手脚都画上自己的杰作，才肯放过他。低头一看，自己手腕衣服上全是珠蓝的色彩，在颓废的天光下熠熠生辉。

鸣人将佐助抱上了床，两人亲了一会儿。鸣人看着身下的人，所有艳丽的色彩到了他身上却显得清丽，犹如名品瓷器上的釉，让人惊叹举世无双。

两人的情欲很快在狭小的房间内升腾。鸣人嫌热脱了自己衣服，他拍拍佐助的屁股，“自己趴好，”他说。鸣人挤了大量的润滑剂在手心，然后挤进去两根手指感叹道：“你真的又湿又紧，佐助。”

佐助的上半身贴着床铺，只腰部高高抬起，被鸣人攥在手中不住地冲撞。他的敏感处浅，因此无论怎样的抽插方式都能带给他无尽的快感。他的身体对这场性爱极度地兴奋，在抑制不住地一声高过一声的呻吟中，他甚至能清晰地感知到鸣人在他身体里的形状。鸣人被他吸得舒爽得很，一时起了恶劣的心思，他伸手摸到佐助的小腹，配合着律动一下下按着对方的肚子。佐助被这一举动差点逼得崩溃，前后的夹击让他体验到前所未有的快意，他很快便射了出来。

鸣人没有等他的不应期过去，只是继续挺动腰身，房间里回荡着肉体撞击的声响。他插了一会儿，对这个姿势失去了兴趣，于是他让佐助侧过身来躺着，然后抬起他一条腿，放在肩上，接着从侧后方又再次深深地埋入了对方的体内。佐助的整张脸都被汗水打湿了，他在对方每次进来时都作出热情的挽留，他为鸣人的喘息而感到满足。佐助在床事上极为乖巧，几乎有求必应。两人都酣畅淋漓地完全投入其中，最终鸣人释放在他体内，拥住他颤抖的身子，平复激烈的呼吸。

白无垢被他们弄得一塌糊涂，佐助摸着身上已经被扯的不成形的婚服，心里觉得可惜。鸣人像是知晓他心意，他捉了人手指放在唇边吻，山间的月光清雅地镀在人身上，时间缓慢地流逝，转瞬间好像已过万年。

“我们还可以结很多次婚，急什么。”

05 尾声

谷实四岁那年因贪玩曾从山崖上跌落。那个山坡不算陡峭，但一个四岁的小孩从上滚落，多半也是凶多吉少。那日从傍晚开始下雨，谷实在雨地里趴了半个时辰突然转醒过来，没有立刻死去已是万幸，但左腿的疼痛让他不能移动半分。他挣扎了半天力气耗尽，嗓子喊破没有人来，又幽幽晕了过去。

当他醒来时，他感到被一股力道抱着。他从昏迷的状态中转醒过来，意识浑沌地睁眼一瞧，却不想眼前此景一直记了一辈子：四周昏暗，想已是日落之后。他被那人抱在怀里赶路，抬头一看先入眼的便是那一双诡谲又奇异的双眼——一只瞳孔内盘旋着红勾玉，一只呈现紫色螺旋纹。他呆呆地不知看了多久，突然身旁响起另一个人声音，他这才发觉有第三人在。惊恐之下，他又晕了过去。等他再一次睁眼时，却是在自己家中的床上了。

他的家人告诉他，本因到处找不着他而焦急万分，却没想到在家门口发现了睡着的他。他从床上爬起来，回想着半梦半醒间看到的那奇特的双眼。他迫不及待地告诉家人，却被大人说他这是摔坏了脑子，糊涂了。

“那爷爷，你到底有没有糊涂嘛。”一个五六岁的小孩坐在老人的怀中，细声细气地发问。谷实笑着捏着小孩的鼻子，“爷爷编故事给你听你还真信啊？写轮眼都几代没有现世了，也就你们小孩爱听传说的故事。”他们身旁的炉火霹雳作响，火苗蹿动间，欢声笑语挤满一堂。“这世上哪有神啊。”大人这样告诉孩童。

一个星期后，谷实挑着担子下山卖今年入冬前最后一批货。他年老体衰，但仍可以劳动。他站在村口向过往的路人兜售木材和一些长在深山的菌菇。

周末人多，人流攒动间有穿着斗篷的两人从他摊子前经过，他忙着找给一个顾客零钱。慌忙间纸币从他指缝里滑落，飘落在其中一人的脚前。那人弯腰拾了纸币交还给他，谷实低头感谢，再抬头时，微风拂过兜帽的一角，几缕黑发随之散露在外。

那张脸年轻且清俊异常，谷实盯了看了几秒然后眼神不自觉地缓慢上移。仿佛有预感般，他的心开始剧烈跳动，接着他的眼睛就像他四岁那年一样瞪大了，他看到了、他看到了——

眼看惊天的秘密就在他心腹内诞生，接着就要被宣之于口，那黑发男人看着他微微一笑，而后转身离开，追上在前方等待的同伴。

谷实呆呆地看着对方离去的背影，他第一次感受到了自己在这天地间的渺小与无知。而那两人并肩走着，日光明媚，大道朝天，他有预感，他们将会这样一直走下去，无论时代春秋。

“神，不过是比人活得久些罢了。”

-全文完-


End file.
